The Chronicles of Moonclan
by Gilly Jill
Summary: All seems peaceful and serene in Moonclan. Sunclan hasn't been giving them any worries lately and things seem alright. That is, until greencough strikes. Will Moonclan survive the shock of death, forbidden love, and hurt? Rated T for safety.


**Hello guys! **

**It's mah second Warriors Fanfic :D**

**I'm here with Caroline AKA Foxpaw AKA Foxfoot in this Fic. ()**

**She doesn't want to talk to you guys D:**

**Well um... yeah so. **

**There's a sequence of Fast forward/ rewind in this chapter so don't get too confuzzled.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Gilly, do not own Warriors. I'm not Erin hunter. But you could probably tell that. Because I'm one person. **

**(BTW, My Character in here is Lillypaw)**

* * *

A cool early leaf-fall breeze rushed through the trees as a young calico she-cat padded through the newly fallen leaves. She twitched her pointed ears and scented the air for any sign of prey. She caught the slight scent of mouse and squirrel. She also caught something else, something familiar…

"Surrender Sunclan warrior!" yowled the unmistakable voice of Foxpaw.

Lillypaw whirled around and batted Foxpaw's ear playfully. "You're going to scare all the prey from here to the Great Pines!" she purred.

Foxpaw sat down, her fluffy ginger fur ruffling slightly in the wind. Her green eyes glinted mischievously, reminding Lillypaw of the days the two she-cats had spent as kits, chasing butterflies and getting in trouble. Now as the two apprentices neared the end of their training to be warriors, they were still the best of friends.

Lillypaw blinked. "I need to keep hunting Foxpaw; I'm being-"she glanced around, "Assessed." She hissed this as if she were telling a grave secret.

Foxpaw's ears pricked and she purred "What have you caught so far?"

Lillypaw flicked her tail "Three dumb, fat fish, and an equally stupid vole. They were easy to catch."

Foxpaw _mrowed _in laughter. "Surely that isn't respectful to the warrior code? Calling prey stupid."

Lillypaw twitched her ears "Well, it's true."

Foxpaw let out a purr. "Good luck then! I'll be off! I have to pull ticks from the elders today." Foxpaw made a face and bounded away.

Lillypaw shook her head and purred in laughter as she began to walk away to retrieve her prey when suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushes. Her ears turned towards the sound. Another rustle sounded.

It was definitely too big to be a mouse or squirrel, but also too small to be a fox or a badger.

Lillypaw bristled. _It's a cat! _She thought, immediately thinking of a hostile Sunclan warrior, with claws sharpened, eyes burning evilly, fangs sharpened to kill…

"Hey Lillypaw."

"GAHHHHH!"

"Keep your fur on, it's just me." A black tom padded into the light.

"Coalpaw! You- you…" she sat and gave her chest fur a few licks to flatten her bristling fur. "You sounded like a BADGER, running through the bushes!"

"Uh-huh. Sure I did." He smirked.

"You did!" she growled. "Didn't your mentor teach you better?"

Coalpaw shrugged his broad shoulders "No matter to you. You're not my mentor."

_True… _Lillypaw thought, feeling embarrassed. She had always been a bit nervous around Coalpaw. She wasn't sure why, but she always felt like she had to be perfect. No mistakes. Almost like how she felt when she was trying to impress her mentor, Greenclaw, but different.

The older apprentice's green eyes seemed to burn through Lillypaw's fur.

"Ah well. Good luck with your assessment."

"Right." Lillypaw heard herself say.

Coalpaw padded away before Lillypaw had the chance to ask how he knew she was being assessed.

"Right…" Lillypaw stupidly repeated.

**2 MOONS LATER**

Lightning flashed and thunder roared as rain pelted down onto the pelts of the mourning cats of Moonclan. A beautiful ginger she-cat was stretched, cold and lifeless, in front of them.

A large grey tom stood at the front of them, his head bowed in sorrow. Another smaller ginger she-cat sat next to him, staring with shocked green eyes at the body of her older sister.

The grey tom turned to face the crowd of sickly-looking cats, his blue eyes haunted.

"A-as we m-mourn the death of our b-beloved deputy, Dawnbloom, it p-pains me to say that th-the time has come f-for a n-new deputy." He stood straighter. "I say these words before the spirit of Dawnbloom so that she may hear and approve my choice." He paused, ignoring the impatient glares of the cats below. "Nightmist received a vision from Starclan when Dawnbloom died. And as much as I know you will not hold her in the greatest respect as deputy…"

Some of the cats looked confused. What was he talking about? Who's she?

"Foxfoot, you will be the new deputy."

Shocked and outraged yowls rang through the clearing and the ginger she-cat sitting next to the gray tom's fur bristled.

"M-me?" she mewed. "B-but, Stormstar, I-I haven't got an apprentice! I just became a warrior a moon or so ago!"

"Yeah Stormstar! She's still a kit!" someone yowled

"He's just looking for a cat who looks like Dawnbloom! Missing your mate already huh Stormstar?" someone else mrowed.  
"SILENCE!" yowled Nightmist, the elderly black medicine cat. "Starclan has spoken! Foxfoot is the new deputy!"

A few cats wearily started chanting.

"Foxfoot! Foxfoot! Foxfoot!"

The rest soon slowly joined in.

"Foxfoot! Foxfoot! Foxfoot!"

_Foxfoot._

Any cat with eyes could have seen the horrified look on Foxfoot's face.

**THE MOON BEFORE**

"Let all cats old to catch their own prey join here beneath the Flat Stone for a clan meeting!" yowled Stormstar, his thick gray fur rippling in the wind.

Dawnbloom, a beautiful ginger she-cat sat next to him, her tail twined with his.

The clan strolled slowly into the clearing below, chatting quietly, all knowing what the meeting was about.

Stormstar beamed with happiness as he said, "Hawkpaw, Coalpaw? Are you ready?"

The two toms looked at each other in excitement and stepped forward.

Stormstar began the ancient speech, "I, Stormstar, leader of Moonclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Hawkpaw, Coalpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Hawkpaw mewed nobly.

"I do." Coalpaw echoed.

Stormstar continued, "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Hawkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hawkfeather. Starclan honors your strength and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan. Coalpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Coalfur. Starclan honors your courage and your agility and we welcome you as a full warrior of Moonclan."

The clan burst into loud chanting.

"Hawkfeather! Coalfur! Hawkfeather! Coalfur! Hawkfeather! Coalfur! Hawkfeather! Coalfur!"

The two new warriors grinned broadly and looked around at their clan mates.

Foxpaw bounded up to Hawkfeather.

"Congratulation Hawkpa- I mean, -feather!" she mewed merrily.

"That'll be you someday Foxpaw!" he meowed back.

Lillypaw hurried up to Foxpaw, ignoring the awkward glance she received from her.

"You're ruining the moment" Foxpaw whispered urgently to Lillypaw.

Lillypaw mrowed in laughter. "No I'm not! You're acting like a love-struck badger!"

Foxpaw ignored Lillypaw and padded away with Hawkfeather, purring.

Lillypaw twitched her tail uncomfortably. Most of the cats had begun to disperse, leaving her alone with Coalfur, who was talking with Lillypaw's mentor Greenclaw. When Coalfur's brother and mother had both died in the leaf-bare he was born, Greenclaw had acted as a foster mother and nursed him.

Lillypaw sighed and started to pad away towards the apprentice's den.

_Am I losing my best friend to Hawkfeather? _She thought miserably.

Just as she was about to enter the den, she saw a flash of black disappear through the stone tunnel that led into the camp.

_Coalfur? _She though. _Why is he leaving camp alone? _

Without thinking, she followed him.


End file.
